The inventive subject matter relates to systems on a chip (SOC) and methods of operation thereof and, more particularly, to control of power supply voltage in a SOC.
By applying low power technologies such as dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS) or adaptive body biasing (ABB) to a mobile SOC, an energy reduction of at least 30% can be expected depending on application programs. Use of these two low power technologies typically involves a workload estimation operation.